My lovely puppet
by Failure is my only option
Summary: Airaku Fubusha never really thought on the concept of love but when she meets a strange mad that will all change... Rated M for later chapters


A short haired girl walked down a street without a care, Her shoes making a light tapping sound. She was heading home after a mission with her teammates. The mission hadn't been to hard but it took till the break of dusk to complete. 'not so bad though…at least no one but the other ninjas were hurt' the girl thought. The girls name was Airaku Fubusha. Her hair was red in the front and black in the had green eyes and marking on her face that looked like the inuzuka clan markings. She was not from the inuzuka clan though. She kept walking till she saw a figure. Hoping it was her older brother Kyo she quickened her pace. 'But im 5 blocks from home…what whould kyo be doing here?' she asked herself. 'Oh wait kankura lives on this street maybe its him..?' she reassured herself. Kankuro was her friend ever since they were little and they had been best best friends in the ninja walked closer to the figure and realized it was not one person but _two. _'huh whos the secound person..?' she squinted and looked closer. Sure enough one was kankuro but she didn't recognize the other walked closer and heard kankuros voice say "sasori I have no idea what your doing here but you need to leave." Airaku closed her eyes. Sasori? Where had she heard that name before? "sasori?" she asked herself aloud. "Airaku!" Kankuro said he dashed over to her and hugged her. "your alright I was thinking somethin bad happened to you!" (kankuro is so motherly XDD) "Kankuro why would you even think that you know im strong enough to take care of plus karu would never let me get hurt."She answered. "Right right I guess I let my imaganation get away with me" kankuro said. "oh and kankuro?" "hmm?" "Whos sasori?" She sighed. "No one just try not to come near anyone named that ok?" Kankuro asked. Airaku rolled her eyes. 'Everyones treating me like im a baby!' She thought bitterly. "kankuro" she groaned. "promise me." He repeated. "I Promise." She said. "good. Now go home kyo's waiting for you." Airaku walked off her mind full of questions. 'whos sasori? Why wont kankuro tell me who he is? Does kyo know him?' She asked herself all theese questions before she saw a shadow. "wh-whos there?" She asked. A cool breeze came and chilled airaku to the bone. "who's there!?" she asked again more confidence in her voice this shadow moved and airaku took a step back and froze. 'why cant I move?' she thought. She tried again. Nothing. She looked around to see if something was holding her or if something was out of the was about to close her eyes When she saw a thin blue line. It was spilt into more strings the farther closer to her she looked. Each one of the strands connected to each of her limbs. "what the heck?" She asked. "theyre called chakra know what chakra is right my dear?" A deep voice asked. It was smooth and suductive. She just wanted to wrap herself into his words and listen to him speak forever. "yes I know what chakra is. Im not stupid." She responded. She didn't mean to sound so rude but that's how it came out. Next thing airaku knew was that there was a sound of something connecting with flesh and then her check started to sting emmensly.'he slapped me!" She thought. The pain was horrile and barely bareable. "don't talk that way to me." The voice hissed with anger and sounded like poison dripped off each syllable. "im sorry." She apologized."fine." His voice was seductive again but with a edgey tone. "My name is sasori." Ariaku widened her eyes. "sasori?!?!" She almost screamed. " you hard of hearing? Whats your name?" Sasori asked. "my name?My name is Fubusha."Airaku closed her eyes and heard footsteps. 'hes coming closer!' She thought. Her heart beat gaining speed every footstep he took. She opened her eyes when the footsteps stopped. There stood the most buestiful creature she had ever seen. He had red locks and silver eyes. He wore nothing but black clothing and a black coller around his could have died happy at that moment in time. But she was glad she didn't because she could stare at she heard footsteps but they werent his he wasn't moving. She looked down and gasped. _She _was walking.


End file.
